A Summer Game
by winter051094
Summary: This one-shot is dedicated to XxXJTDXxX because her bday was June 26 its her late bday present from me but also say happy bday to Chillis cuz today really IS her bday. Summary: all i have to say is; soccer, water, an island, and fireworks. Enjoy!


**This is another one-shot I wrote and its dedicated to ****XxXJTDXxX**** cuz her bday was on June 26 so this is her bday present from me. Now I would like to thank all of those who have given me ideas for the name of this one-shot, it was greatly appreciated. ^.^ well that's all, now on to the story. HAPPY 4****th**** OF JULY!!!**

**I don't own Bleach and if I did, then Karin and Toushirou would be together and Momo…well lets just say that she's lucky that I don't own Bleach. -.^**

*******************

A Summer Game

*******************

"It's so boring." Karin complained to her boyfriend, Toushirou Hitsugaya, the Tenth Squad _Ice_ Captain.

"Hey, if anyone should be complaining, it should be me. I really hate the heat being Ice Based and all, so you have no place complaining." Toushirou said and then laid down by the fan. "Ahhhh, that feels good."

"Oh come on Shiro, get up off your butt and let's go play a good game of soccer." Karin said.

"Noooooo! I don't want to leave this spot, I just got comfortable." Toushirou said, ignoring the "Shiro" comment. Even if it was his girlfriend saying it, he still hated the nickname.

"Toushirou, get up. Come on, let's go!" Karin said. Toushirou just shook his head no.

"Oh come on…please…for me?" Karin said with her best whining voice.

"Hey, that's no fair. You know I can't say no to you when you ask like that." Toushirou complained.

Karin just shrugged and held out her hand to help him up, but Toushirou just brushed it off, mad that he couldn't say no to her. Karin just smirked at his reaction and grabbed her soccer ball that was by her feet.

"Hey, I'll race you to the field; the one near the beach." Karin said.

"Sure, whatever."

"Okay, here are the rules…1. you _can_ use shunpo; 2. no tripping the other person or anything like that; and 3. I love you and good luck." Karin said and then got ready to run.

On your mark…get set…GO!" she said and bolted off, Toushirou right on her heels.

The field was about a mile away, and for the first half of a mile, Karin was in the lead, but Toushirou was not far behind. Then at mid point (the half mile "mark") Toushirou took the lead. Then when they were almost there, Karin caught up and…they both tied.

"Nice…we should do that more often." Karin said, not even out of breath.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Okay," Karin said, dropping the ball by her feet and started to juggle it with both feet. "You ready to play a game…and lose?" Karin asked.

"Sure, but im not the one who's gonna lose here." Toushirou said.

"Uh huh, sure." Karin said, mimicking what he had said earlier.

"Okay, the rules can be almost the same as the ones during the race. You can use shunpo and you can NOT trip, or do anything, to the other person. The first one to…hmmm…lets make it to eleven. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah…"

Karin nodded. "Okay then. I love you, but get ready to have your butt whooped." Karin said and Toushirou scoffed.

"You really seem confident in yourself…overconfident if you ask me." Toushirou mumbled out the last part, and he was lucky that Karin didn't hear it.

"Yup! Im all ready and I lets make it an interesting game…we can use our zanpaktou sprits." Karin said.

"Hm…okay, im good with that idea." Toushirou said and then yelled out, "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!" An icy blue mist started to appear around Toushirou's sword and then there was a flash. When the light cleared, there was a man standing right beside Toushirou.

"Hey, boy." The man said.

"Hello to you too, Sterling." Toushirou said somewhat coldly. **(A/N: For those of you who haven't read "What Am I To You?", Sterling is Hyourinmaru in a human form. To fully understand, you should read WAITY.)**

Toushirou turned and looked at Karin who nodded, indicating that she was going to summon her spirit.

"Rise and Conquer the Skies, Kaze Ryuu!" There was yet another light and then a woman was standing right next to Karin.

"Hi, Stephany. How are you doing today?" Karin asked, politely.

"Hello, mistress. I am doing well, thank you…well at least much better than the boys that for sure." The woman named Stephany said.

"And why would you say that?" Karin asked and Stephany laughed a beautiful laugh.

"Why, that's because we are about to beat them at soccer…cuz we have speed on our side *hint hint*." She said and both boys turned and gave her a glare.

"I am _not _going to lose to a girl." Both boys said at the same time and the girls both smirked.

"Okay…lets get the rules here clear," Karin said. "The first two rules apply, but we are going to add one more. Both sides are allowed to use one technique that you know for the first five points, then you have to use another different technique for the next five points, and then if it's a tie, for the last point, you are to use both of the two techniques if you want to." Karin said.

"Got it?" she questioned and everyone nodded.

"Okay then, lets begin, and we will be nice and let the boys start with the ball." And with that said, Karin kicked the ball down towards the boys' side of the goal.

"Ready!" Karin called out.

"Set!" Toushirou yelled.

"GO!" Sterling and Stephany said together and both sides charged at each other.

Toushirou was the one to run and get the ball while Sterling was to guard the goal post. Toushirou got the ball first because he was just a bit faster than Karin. Toushirou was closing in on the girl's side and then made the final kick, when he thought that Stephany wasn't looking.

"Wind Hurricane!" Stephany called out and just as the ball almost hit into the goal's net, a huge hurricane appeared and the ball went into it. Then it flew out and went right into the boys' goal, earning the girl's one point.

"Yes! One down, ten more to go!" Karin called out.

"Sterling!" Toushirou yelled and Sterling just shrugged.

"Hey don't yell at me. I didn't know that she going to use that…" Sterling mumbled and then got the ball out from the net.

"Hey, girls! Can we use our original dragon forms?" Sterling called out. Karin looked at Stephany who just shrugged.

"Sure! Just remember that you can't be full size…your gonna need to shrink a bit." Karin called out and Sterling just nodded and closed his eyes.

"Okay I have an idea." He mumbled out to Toushirou who had come to stand beside him.

"Okay…lets go and win that goal back." Toushirou said and win they did. After they got four points, the girls started to get angry.

"Don't worry Karin." Stephany said after the boys scored the fourth goal. "We now get to change attacks. Now we can use our "special" attack. Are you ready?" Stephany asked Karin. Karin just smirked and nodded.

"Okay boys, you now have to use a new attack." Karin called out and Toushirou smirked.

"Sure…we have _no_ problem with that." Toushirou said and turned towards Sterling who just smiled.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou called out and then the temperature dropped a few degrease. Toushirou started to "sprout" ice wings – and Toushirou does NOT have the purple star like timer thingies behind him- and Sterling just looked somewhat impatient to continue the game.

Karin turned to look at Stephany who just shrugged.

"You ready to lose this round?" Karin called out to Toushirou.

"Nope…we are gonna stay in the lead." Toushirou said and then yelled "GO" and flew towards the ball. Karin just smirked and waited until Toushirou was within arms distance from the ball before she muttered something under her breath and the ball disappeared from Toushirou's sight…and so did Karin, who was on the other side of the field cheering because she had made a goal making the score two points for the girls and four for the boys.

"Wh-"Toushirou called out and turned to see Karin still doing her little victory chant.

"How…huh…what happened?" Toushirou stammered out.

"Karin just scored on you, that's what." Stephany said with a small smile playing on her face.

"Yup!" Karin said, suddenly appearing by Toushirou's side and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she walked over to her side of the field, ready for the next round.

Toushirou jumped slightly at Karin's sudden appearance, and then started grinning like a mad man when she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Boy, pay attention!" Sterling's call woke Toushirou up from his little trance that he was in, and he got ready to get the ball that was now in the middle of the field.

"GO!" The girls both called out and Toushirou once again, bolted for the ball, only to have it taken from under his feet and kicked into his goal…again, making it three to four. (Girls points first, then boys -3 to 4- )

"Hey…that's not fair, Stephany." Sterling called out, figuring out what the girls were doing.

"Of course it is." Stephany called out. "We said that you can use _any _move that we wanted to, and we did."

"B-but…it's just not fair…I had forgotten that you had that ability…dang it…were done for." Sterling muttered under his breath.

"What are you mumbling about, Sterling?" Toushirou asked.

"Oh come on…you don't know what they're doing?" Sterling chilled. "And you call yourself a 'boy-genus'…yeah right." Sterling said to himself.

"What are you talking about, Sterling?" Toushirou asked after he couldn't figure out what he was talking about.

Sterling sighed and rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten what power the girls have?" he asked Toushirou.

Toushirou closed his eyes, thinking about when Karin and the ball suddenly disappeared and then was scored in his goal. Well…the only way that Karin could have done that was if she was like lightning fast…

"OH! THEY'RE USING LIGHT-SPEED!" Toushirou called out, smacking himself in the head for being so stupid as to forgetting one of Stephany's most powerful attacks. (**A/N: Stephany is my OC and she is a very powerful creature –the dragon of the Wind- . One of her powers is called "Light-speed" and the attack is self explanatory. Again if you read 'WAITY', then this would all make sense. A little bit of Stephany/Kaze Ryuu will be explained in a few seconds, so hold tight.)**

"Wow…the boy finally got it…gee whiz…" Sterling mumbled and then turned his attention to the game. "Boy, get ready."

"Yeah, I know." Came the response and Sterling got an idea.

"GO!" the boys both called out, but this time, Toushirou didn't charge at the ball but just stood still, closing his eyes, as if he was concentrating on something very carefully. (Sterling/Hyourinmaru told Toushirou his plan through his thoughts…just like a wielder can speak to his spirit ether through thoughts or words.)

Karin looked at Stephany who just shrugged and indicated with her hand that Karin should go and get the ball to score. Karin nodded and ran and got the ball and kicked it, sending it flying towards the boys' goal. But when it was almost in the net, it came in contact with something else and bounded back, shattering whatever it hit. It was…ice…the ball had hit ice!

Karin immediately understood what Toushirou was doing so she ran and got the ball and scored before Toushirou could rebuild the ice wall. (Score: 4-4…tied game!)

"Stephany!" Karin called out over her shoulder.

"Yeah I know…we can beat them if we just hurry and score before he has time to rebuild the wall." Stephany said to Karin, but little did the girls know that as they were talking/planning, Toushirou and Sterling were making yet another ice wall…ten times thicker than before.

Karin placed the ball in the middle and then, when the boys called out "go", she charged and kicked it as hard as she could, but because of how thick the wall was and how hard she kicked it, the ball just repelled back and soared right into the girls net. (Score: 4-5)

Karin cursed under her breath and then closed her eyes, thinking of a plan to get rid of the ice wall blocking the goal.

Karin's eyes snapped open because she got an idea.

"GO!" both she and Stephany yelled, but Karin ran towards the boys' goal and when she was about five to seven feet away from it, she tried a jump kick. It worked and the ice wall shattered. Then Karin ran back, using her lightning speed and kicked the ball into the goal, tying the game.

"Yeah!" both girls called out.

"Not…happening…"both boys called out.

"Okay…now its time for both sides to battle for the last point!" Stephany called out. "Karin and I are ready…are you boys ready?" Stephany asked and they both nodded, but they surprised both girls by trading places. Sterling was going to be the one to go for the ball, while Toushirou was going to be goalie.

That was when Stephany got an idea. "Karin, switch with me." She said and Karin just nodded. Then Stephany transformed into her dragon form.

"Karin, release me once again." Stephany commanded.

"Uh sure… Rise and Conquer the Skies, Kaze Ryuu!" Karin called out and she saw Stephany smirk.

"Boys…prepare yourselves…" she growled playfully.

"Boy…" Sterling called out.

"Yeah, I know…Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou called out and Sterling transformed into his dragon form as well.

(Both of the dragons, of course, has shrunk in size seeing that they couldn't fit on the soccer field yet alone play a good game at their "normal" sizes)

"GO!" everyone screamed.

Hyourinmaru and Kaze Ryuu swung their tails at the ball, both hitting it at the exact same time. The ball flew up into the sky and landed some miles away…in the water.

"Oh great…" Karin commented.

"The ball probably popped from the force of both of your tails." Toushirou noted stupidly.

"What do you mean 'probably', boy? Of course it popped. I don't think anything could have survived that impact." Hyourinmaru said.

Karin and Stephany just nodded in agreement.

"So what are we to do now?" Karin asked.

"Lets go for a walk along the beach." Kaze Ryuu suggested and then transformed back into her human form. **(A/N: if you haven't gotten it by now…Kaze Ryuu is Karin's spirit and she is a dragon, but when she transforms into a human, her name changes into Stephany.)**

"That's a good idea, Stephany." Sterling said, having already transformed.

"Sure…its not like we have anything else to do this time a day." Toushirou mumbled and everyone turned to Karin, waiting to hear her input in the idea.

Karin nodded. "Yeah, lets go!" and everyone started to walk towards the beach.

*****

_Walking on the Beach (about 8:30 pm)_

Stephany and Sterling were walking behind Karin and Toushirou. Stephany suddenly had a great idea on how to get the two "little ones" to come closer together. She leaned over and whispered something to Sterling who smirked and nodded his head.

The group had come so far, that they were now standing on wave breakers (its like bricks that tries to stop the water from coming over and flooding everything). Not far away, there was a little island that was only noticeable to those who stood where the group was standing. Stephany nodded to Sterling and he started to grin like crazy…but Karin and Toushirou, too wrapped up in their conversation, didn't notice when Stephany and Sterling crept up on them and then push them into the water.

"Hey, what was that for?" Karin called out, while trying to find a way to get out of the water.

"Oh…we're so sorry about that…well have fun swimming to land. You cant climb up the rocks 'cause its too smooth. So have fun finding land. Bye." Stephany called out as she and Sterling started to walk away, leaving an enormously pissed Karin and a speechless Toushirou floating in the water.

"Well…this is just…great…now what are we supposed to do?" Karin asked Toushirou, while trying not to get too much water in her mouth.

Karin turned to look at her boyfriend and then blushed and looked away. Toushirou had gone under the water and taken off his shirt because it was dragging him under.

Karin sighed and then copied Toushirou in taking off her clothes, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

"D-don't look…" Karin mumbled softly because she was semi-embarrassed. Toushirou just nodded and then with his arm, pointed to the little island that was really close…maybe a five to ten minute swim…not too terrible. Karin nodded and they both started to swim towards the island.

_At the island (8:50 pm)_

"Phew…that was a refreshing swim…but Stephany is so gonna get it from me…just wait until I get my hands on her…" Karin said and then looked around.

"Yeah…" was all Toushirou said for he "accidently" stole a look at Karin and started to blush. But luck was not on his side today 'cause Karin saw him blush and smirked.

"Hey…why are ya blushing…you wouldn't have looked at me now would you?" Karin asked while she came up behind Toushirou and was running her hand all around his back and neck. Shivers went up and down Toushirou's body and he could hardly resist the temptation to pull Karin down and kiss her right then and there if she didn't stop immediately.

"K-Karin…s-stop…" Toushirou managed to say before Karin walked around and sat right in Toushirou's lap and started to play gently with his hair…

"I-im gonna lose it…s-stop…" Toushirou moaned out and then gasped. Karin had started to kiss him. That was when he lost all of his control.

"Come here!" Toushirou growled and then pulled Karin down so that she was lying on the ground with Toushirou on top of her. Toushirou leaned down and started to kiss Karin roughly, as if he would never get enough of her.

"T-Toushirou…w-what if s-someone sees us?" Karin asked but Toushirou disregarded the question and continued to kiss her, but at a faster paste and a bit harder, making her squirm under him.

"I…warned…you not…to tempt…me…but you…did anyways…and this is…what happens." Toushirou said in between kisses. Then Toushirou did the boldest thing that he had ever done with Karin. He leaned down to kiss her just like he would always do, but then he intertwined his tongue with Karin's.

Karin had been holding back moans, but at that sensation, she let out a long and loud moan, making Toushirou smirk in triumph. As Karin and Toushirou were kissing passionately, they broke apart for air just as some fireworks exploded in the sky, lighting up the area. Toushirou and Karin stopped their…er…"activity" and watched the sky.

Toushirou managed to sneak a peek at Karin and he found that Karin was caught in a trance, for she had only seen fireworks one time…when her mother was alive. Toushirou noticed that Karin had tears running down her face and that she didn't even try to wipe them away. Toushirou understood immediately that this was implying that Karin cared enough for him, that she was willing to show him her weakest moments to him, not just when she was strong. Toushirou was touched, but tried his best not to show it.

He leaned down and started to wipe the tears away with his lips, making Karin just slightly.

"I love you, Karin…"

"I love you too, Toushirou…"

"Happy Fourth of July." Toushirou mumbled and then started to kiss Karin once again.

"Yeah…im so happy that I am able to spend this night with you." Karin said and then kissed Toushirou again.

_Well, as for Sterling and Stephany…well they were still on land watching the fireworks and we doing almost the exact same thing that there wielders were doing…_

_**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!**_

***************

Hey guys, I hope that u liked this one-shot of them during the summer time. I personally loved the way that it came out. Well that's it so once again, this story's dedicated to XxXJTDXxX…its her late bday present and I just want to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Chillis as well cuz today really is her bday! Yay! Well happy birthday to both girls and I hope that they loved this one-shot of HitsuKarin! -.^ well until next time!

~Winter051094~


End file.
